Kim Possible: So the Drama! Again
by lilnate13
Summary: This is my first ever Kim Possible Fanfiction! This based off as Kim Possible is a Senior at Middleton High. Kim still do missions and she had Ron, Rufus and Monique on her side as they go undercover!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kim Possible: So the Drama,again!**_

**_A/N: This is my first time doing a Kim Possible Fanfiction! I write stories from: Rugrats/All Grown Up!, Power Rangers, Total Drama, Jessie and more. I love watching Kim Possible! I wish they keep making new episodes. This story takes place when Kim and Ron is a Senior of High School at Middleton High School. And yes, Kim Possible still will do secret mission along with Ron, Wade and Monique? _**

**_Disclamimer: I do not own the Kim Possible characters but, I do own my OC's Starr Pickles and Cree Carmichael _**

**_Hope you guys enjoy!_**

Prologue:

Middleton High School home on the Bulldogs, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are now Seniors in high School along with their friend, Monique. Kim and Ron have been together for a while. Kim Possible has long red hair, eye color is green. she wearing a green top with blue diem jeans, and white sneakers. Kim is sweet and very nice but when it come to fight bad guys, her face expressions changes. Kim Possible is the co-captain of The cheerleader swat along with Bonnie.

Ron Stoppable has short blonde hair with freckles wearing a red long sleavees with brown caki jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Ron is goofy sometimes and very clumsy at the time. Ron have a pet that is a naked mole rat named, Ruffus. Ruffus is pink with big teeth as he kind of goofy at the time.

Kim and ron was at their locker while they was talking to each other.

" Hey KP!, Looking beautiful today." said Ron.

" Thanks Ron, I look the same as usual." said Kim.

" I know, you are just so Beautiful!" smiled Ron.

Suddenlly, Kim Possible's friend, Monique came walking toward Kim and Ron. Monique has an average height and slender, she has brown eyes with long black hair, she is a good friend of both Kim and Ron. Monique is responsible, down to earth, very fashion conscious. Monique wears a beautiful red dress with black high boots as she always looks good.

" Hey guys what's up!" said Monique.

" Hey Monique, how's History class?" asked Kim.

" Terrible girl, it was boring! The worst part, I have to deal with Bonnie"s new friend, Cree." said Monique.

" Who's Cree?" asked Kim.

" Cree is the meanest girl in school! You always use her catchphrase: " TheBombdotcom, and GirlBye!" She meaner than Bonnie." Monique told both Kim and Ron.

" Hate to meet her." said KIm.

" Me too!" Ron replied.

Suddenlly, Bonnie yelled as she call Kim's lastname. " Hey Possible!"

Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim's co-cheerleader and enemy. Bonnie is slender but curvy, has short burnette hair with teal eyes, skin is tanned. Bonnie is very rude and snobby, self-absorbed girl with dissmissive cold attitude. Bonnie always wears her Mad Dogs Cheerleading outfit as she think she looks good in it.

Bonnie's new friend, Cree Carmichael is the same age as Bonnie, Kim, Ron, and Monique. Cree is slender and curvy, Cree has long black with browish/Blonde curly hair, she has Brown eyes, she wears a black vest that has "GB" in the front with a yellow tie as on the back it say "GirlBye!" with pink writing. wearing a yellow and black mini skirt with black boots. As she always carries her make-up mirror. Cree is rude, mean, and always thinks of herself. She likes saying her catchphrase: " GirlBye!" and "thebombdotcom". She love looking at herself in the mirror and she is so annoying.

" What do you want Bonnie?" asked KIm.

" THat's not how you talk to your Co cheerleader." yelled Cree.

" Who are you again?" asked Kim.

" This Cree, my new BFFs!" Bonnie announced. " SHe is the new Co-Cheerleader!"

" I'm co-cheerleader!" said Kim.

" Not anymore, I'm co-cheerleader thanks to our new coach." said Cree as she smiled.

" That's right, Cree! Coach Shego." Bonnie answered.

" SHEGO!" Kim, Ron, and Monique say it all together.

" GirlBye!" Cree snaps her finger along with Bonnie as they both rolled their eyes and walk off.

" Did she she really say Shego?" asked Ron.

" What's Is Dr. Drakken and Shego up to now?" asked Monique.

Kim heard her Kimmunicator made a beep sound as she grab her Kimmunicator and was talking to Wade.

" What's the sitch Wade?" asked kim.

" Drakkon is planning on having nuclear mind control in Middleton High." said Wade.

" A Nuclear mind control?" Ron questioned.

" So, that's what Shego is up to." Monique answered.

" Thanks Wade!" Kim thank Wade as she cut off her Kimmunicator and went back talking to Ron and Monique.

" What are we going to do now?" asked Monique. " Dr. Drakkon will have everybody mind control for the pep railey tomorrow."

" We are going stay her and hide until night time and check up what they are up to." said Kim.

" Ok." Monique nooded.

" Can we stop by at the Bueno Nacho?" asked Ron.

" No!" Both Kim and Monique as Ron and Rufus feel disappointed and sad.

**Do you guys think I should continued this or just cancelled it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kim Possible: So the Drama,again!**_

**_A/N: This is my first time doing a Kim Possible Fanfiction! I write stories from: Rugrats/All Grown Up!, Power Rangers, Total Drama, Jessie and more. I love watching Kim Possible! I wish they keep making new episodes. This story takes place when Kim and Ron is a Senior of High School at Middleton High School. And yes, Kim Possible still will do secret mission along with Ron, Wade and Monique? _**

**_Disclamimer: I do not own the Kim Possible characters but, I do own my OC's Starr Pickles and Cree Carmichael _**

**_Hope you guys enjoy!_**

At the Middleton High School gym, Shego had all the girls line up including Kim Possible since Cree took Kim's place as co-captain of the Cheerleading squad. Shego has dark black hair as she had her hair tie up in a ponytail as she wearing a green hat along with a white T-shirt, green short and a pair of white Tennis shoes. Shego still looks the same as usual as she was staring at Kim Possible really hard as she wasn't too happy to see Kim. Kim wasn't too happy to she her enemy as he new coach.

Meanwhile, The co-captains, Bonnie and Cree came out as they was wearing their purple with white, red and yellow cheerleading outfit. But, Cree kind of gave her Cheerleading outfit a style as it was sparkling and glitter looking as on the back it say " GirlBye!" Cree make sure she carried her mirror with her as she stare at her herself.

" Hello ladies, I'm your new coach, Coach Shego and I will take your old coach place." said Shego. " It's going to be a new change as you can tell, Cree is the new co-captain of the Middleton Cheerleading squad!"

Cree look at all the girls as she rolled her eyes them as she keep staring at her mirror.

" This is not a game! You girls will work your butt off until you get it right!" yelled Shego. " I don't give a care if you're tired or not! You girls better get it right or else!" yelled Shego as she stare at Kim dead in her face as Kim tries to hold herself together. " Now, Bonnie and Cree give them the routine."

Bonnie and Cree step up as they stare at all the girls in the room, Bonnie tries to put a smile in her face while she is talking.

" Hello ladies! We will be working hard this year like Coach Shego." said Bonnie.

" That's right! You ladies better do what we say or else!" Cree was saying it harshly.

" There won't be no break." said Bonnie.

" You got to be joking, Bonnie." said Kim.

" I'm still talking Possible! Now zip it!" Bonnie yelled as Kim didn't say anything. " Now, back to what I'm saying, there won't be no texting, or social media!"

" If you can't do that, then you're kick off the team so, GirlBye!" Cree snap her fingers.

" Do we make ourself clear?" asked Bonnie.

" Yes." said all the girls.

" Good!" smiled Bonnie. " Let's get started."

Cree put the disc which it's " Shake it Up" by Selena Gomaz which it's Shake it Up! Theme song.

" One, two, three let's go!" yelled Bonnie.

All the girls was doing the same routine as Bonnie and Cree as one blonde girl who was clumsy like... Ron as she bump into Hope which it's Bonnie and Cree's friend.

" Ouch! Watch where you going clumsy!" yelled Hope as she shove her for fun. Cree walk over to the clumsy girl who is the floor as Cree was very angry.

" Did you bump into my friend?" asked Cree.

" It was an acciedent." the girl told Cree.

" Yeah right! GirlBye!" Cree put her hand on her face and push her backward as Cree started laughing along with Bonnie, Hope, and Tara.

" Leave her alone!" Kim told her. Cree turns around as she angry at Kim as she already don't like her.

" Excuse me? Are you telling me what to do?" asked Cree.

" This girl didn't do it on purpose." said Kim. " It was an accident."

" fifteen push up!" said Cree.

" What?" Kim questioned Cree.

" You heard me Possible, fifteen push up now or you will be off the team." Cree smiled at Kim as Kim rolled her eyes as she start doing push up.

" You know what? Everybody take a ten minute except for Kim Possible." said Bonnie as her, Cree, Hope, and Tara was laughing at Kim as they walk off.

The blonde girl walk up to Kim to talk to her while Kim Possible was doing push up.

" Thanks for having my back." said The blonde girl. " I'm Starr."

Kim shook Starr's hand with a smile, " Nice to meet you Starr, I'm Kim."

" I kinda of figure that out already." Starr laughed.

" Right? So, where you from?" asked Kim.

" In Reptar City." Starr answered.

" Reptar City?" Kim questioned. " What kind of city is that?"

" I know it's kind of weird." said Starr.

" Yeah, Anyway, Welcome to Middleton High!" Kim smiled as she got up from the gym floor to get a towel to wipe her face on because she was sweating.

" So, do you really have to deal with Bonnie, Cree and the rest of those two girls?" asked Starr.

" Sadly yes." Kim answered. " This is the first time that I met Cree and I hate her already."

" Yeah, she can been a drama queen." Starr laughed. " I'm going to take a break, I'll see you later!"

Kim wave at Starr until she heard her Kimmunicator was beeping as she went to grab it out of her bag and answer Wade calls.

" What is it Wade?" asked Kim.

" How's it going along with you and Shego?" asked Wade.

" So far okay but, I'm really keeping an eye on her." Kim replied.

" Alright, I will talk to you later on tonight for the mission." Wade told Kim.

" Thanks Wade." Kim told Wade as she cut off her Kimmunicator as Kim went to get a drink a water.

Shego hide out from Kim Possible as she listen to all her conversation with Wade. Shego contact Dr. Drakken as she talk to him on her cell phone.

" Drakken, are plans will finally work!" Shego grinned. " Kimmy, will fall for our trap."

" Good! Make sure you let Agent C know that what's going on" Dr. Drakken.

" Alright. I will tell her when she gets back talking to her friends." Shego let Drakken know as she hit the end button.

000

Later that night on a school night at Middleton High School, Kim and her friends was going undercover inside the school to see what Dr. Drakken and Shego are up to and stop them. Kim use a red lipstick laser to open the celing so her and her friends can get inside.

Kim jump down first as she made it on the hallway school floor. Kim was looking around and was making sure that no one wasn't coming.

" Ok guys, the coast are clear." said Kim as she was looking up on the ceiling at Monique and Ron.

" Girl you know I'm scared to fall." said Monique.

" Come on Monique." said Kim.

" Ok." Monique nodded as she close her eyes and jump off as she fell on Kim.

" Ouch?" said Kim.

" Sorry girl, thanks for breaking my fall girl." Monique told Kim as she was sitting on top of her.

Ron went down as he landed pretty hard. " I'm ok." said Ron. Rufus pop his head out of Ron's pocket as his head started dizzy.

" Come on guys." said Kim as Monique and Ron follow her.

Kim and her friends made it to the gymnasium door as they look at the window and see the students and teacher wearing the nuclear mind control hat. Even Bonnie and her friends wearing one too.

" Wait! Where's Cree?" asked Monique.

" Maybe she just got lucky." Kim answered. " I don't know where Starr at either."

" You mean my cousin, she at home." Ron answered.

" You didn't tell me that you have a cousin that goes to our school?"said Kim.

" Sorry babe, I forgot." Ron apologizes.

Can we stop talking and let's stop Dr. Drakken and Shego!" Monique told both Kim and Ron as they both nodded.

000

Dr. Drakken was controlling everybody with his remote as he was laughing so evil looking as Shego was there by his side.

" This is the best day in my life!" said Drakken. " We finally get to rule the world."

" No so fast Drakken!" yelled Kim as her and friends kick the door open.

" Possible! I figure you will show up with you friends!" Drakken laughed. " Shego, Agent C attack!"

" Agent C?" Kim, Ron, and Monique was all questioned until they saw Cree jump out of nowhere with her black vest that say "GB" in the front in camouflage with a camouflage tie to match as on the back it say " GirlBye!" in Pink writing. Cree was also wearing a camouflage mini skirt and a pair of black boots.

Cree was smiling so evil at Kim, Ron, and Monique as they couldn't believe that Cree is working for Dr. Drakken and Shego.

" Cree? I should have known!" said Kim as she looking so serious.

" Whatever Possible!" Cree rolled her eyes at Kim as she had her mirror with her. " It's time to take you and your friends down! So, GirlBye!" Cree threw the mirror at Kim, Ron, and Monique as they jump off away from it until it exploded.

Cree was getting angry as Shego and Cree was going after Kim and Monique.

Kim was fighting Shego while Monique was fighting Cree as they was doing Martial Arts moves. Ron was going after Dr. Drakken as he was getting the remote from Dr. Drakken as they fighting over it.

The Students and Teachers was dancing silly or slapping each other on the face.

Ron and Dr. Drakken was still fighting over the remote as they drop it and broke it as everybody was back to normal.

"_Noo!" _cried Drakken.

" Booyah!" said Ron.

Kim and Monique was working together to take down Shego and Cree. Kim grab Monique as she swing her around while Monique kick both Shego and Cree in the face as they both fall out.

" This is not over Possible!" yelled Drakken.

" GirlBye!" Cree told Kim.

Drakken, Shego, and Cree left and disappear out of nowhere. Kim gave Monique a high five and was congrats her.

" Alright Monique! You took out Shego and Cree!" said Kim.

" I did. Didn't I." Monique giggled. " Thanks again girl!"

" No problem." Kim replied as they both hugged each other.

Starr Pickles was listening to Kim, Monique, and Ron as they were talking while she hiding from them. Starr was talking to her boss, Braxton Simons who is over the spy agent. Starr hold her spy communicator as she start talking to him.

" She did it sir, mission complete!" said Starr.

" Good." Braxton grinned. " Maybe she is ready to join our team."

" I believe so too sir, this will be good for us!" smiled Starr.

" Well done, Agent Starr Pickles! Make sure you bring her to me." said Braxton.

" Yes sir." Starr nodded. Starr turns off the spy communicator as she walk away before Kim, Ron, or Monique see her.

To Be Continued...


End file.
